


d̴̵͝ó͡͏n̶'̢t͜ ́g̢o͏ b҉a͝ç͝ķ̛͡ ̨̛o̢ǹ͢st͘̕͠á̛́g̴̴e̷͟

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	d̴̵͝ó͡͏n̶'̢t͜ ́g̢o͏ b҉a͝ç͝ķ̛͡ ̨̛o̢ǹ͢st͘̕͠á̛́g̴̴e̷͟

“Josh?” Tyler slowly pulls back the curtain to Josh's bunk. 

He’s curled up under a blanket, no part of his body showing. 

“Josh?” Tyler repeats. 

“Go away.” Josh says. His voice is shaky. 

“Josh, please, what's wrong? Can I help?”

“You can help by going away.” The top of Josh’s head pokes out from under the blanket. 

“What's wrong?” Tyler asks. 

“They're watching me, they're stalking me, it's so much easier when I'm famous!” Josh begins to shake violently. “They know where I am! They know what I'm doing all the time I can't stop them!” He's starting to hyperventilate. 

“Can I touch you?” Tyler asks. 

Josh shakes his head fearfully. 

“Okay. Josh, I promise they won't get you. You're safe, okay? I promise. I don't lie to you.”

Josh stares at Tyler with wide eyes. “Go away.”

Tyler sighs, and slowly pulls the curtain closed.


End file.
